Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - (with Lightsabers) - The Final Battle on The Ship.
Here is a lightsaber battle of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan, used with lots of programmes. Cast *Mario as Peter Pan *King Koopa as Captain Hook *Toad as Michael Darling *Luigi as John Darling *Heffer as Slightly *Globox as Cubby *Jake and Finn as The Twins *Murfy as Nibs *Chris as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates *Starlow as Tinkerbell http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *fx5.wav Transcript *Mario: Say your prayers, King Koopa. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Koopa: (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them thjrough. (Mario jumps down and hops over Koopa, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Mario's laser sword) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Mario attacks boldly, causing Koopa to retreat. Koopa slashes at Mario, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Mario: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Luigi: Hurry, Toad. Come on. (the slaves escape) *King Koopa: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Bowser breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Were Rabbit would have caught him for his food. Mario flies down and slashes at Koopa's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Koopa to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing to be a flying devil. *Mario: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Koopa, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Luigi, Toad, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, that Bowser Jr escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *King Koopa: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Mario: Coward? Me? *King Koopa: You've wasted your time. *Mario: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *King Koopa: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Princess Peach: Mario, do something, please! (Mario and Koopa's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Mario: Don't worry, Peach. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Mario slashes poor Koopa, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Koopa off the ship into the sea. Koopa swims for his life as Were Rabbit chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *King Koopa: Son! Oh, I hate you, Mario! Mario, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category: Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts